militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aleksandr Mikhailovich Orlov
Alexander Mikhailovich Orlov ( ), born Lev Feldbin, 21 August 1895 – 25 March 1973), was a General in the Soviet secret police and NKVD Rezident in the Second Spanish Republic. In 1938, Orlov refused to return to the Soviet Union because he realized that he would be executed, and fled with his family to the U.S.. He is known mostly for secretly transporting the entire gold reserve of the Spanish Republic to the USSR and for his book, The Secret History of Stalin's Crimes. Early life He was born Leiba Lazarevich Feldbin in the Byelorussian town of Babruysk on August 21, 1895 to an Orthodox Jewish family. He attended the Lazarevsky Institute in Moscow, but left it after two semesters to enroll at Moscow University to study law. His study, however, was cut short when he was drafted into the Imperial Russian Army. When the Russian Civil War erupted in 1918, Orlov joined the Red Army and became a GRU officer assigned to the region around Kiev, Ukraine. Orlov personally led and directed sabotage missions into territory controlled by the anti-communist White Movement. He later served with the OGPU Border Guards in Arkhangelsk. In 1921 he retired from the Red Army and returned to Moscow to resume his study of law at the Law School at Moscow University. Orlov worked for several years at the Bolshevik High Tribunal under the tutelage of Nikolai Krylenko. In May 1924 his cousin, Zinoviy Katznelson, who was chief of the OGPU Economic Department (EKU), invited Lev Nikolsky (his official name since 1920) to join the Soviet secret police as an officer of Financial Section 6. Career as a Chekist When his cousin was moved to supervise the Transcaucasian Border Troops of the OGPU, he offered to Nikolsky and his wife the opportunity to move to Tiflis (now Tbilisi, Georgia) as chief of the Border Guard unit there, which he accepted. There their daughter contracted a rheumatic fever infection and Orlov asked his friend and former colleague Artur Artuzov to give him an assignment abroad so that Orlov could have European doctors treat his daughter. Posted to Paris, Berlin Therefore, in 1926 Nikolsky was transferred to the INO, the branch of the NKVD responsible for overseas operations, now headed by Artuzov, and sent to Paris under a legal cover of a Soviet Trade Delegation official. After one year in France, Nikolsky, who operated on a fraudulent Soviet passport in the name of Léon Nikolaeff, was transferred to a similar position to Berlin. He returned to Moscow in late 1930. Posted to USA Two years later he was sent to the United States to establish relations with his relatives there, and to obtain a genuine American passport that would allow free travel in Europe. "Leon L. Nikolaev" (Nikolsky-Orlov) arrived in the USA aboard the SS Europe on 22 September 1932, sailing from Bremen. After being identified as a spy by U.S. Naval Intelligence, Orlov obtained a passport in the name of William Goldin and departed on 30 November 1932 on the SS Bremen back to Weimar Germany. Posted to Austria In Moscow, Nikolsky again asked for a foreign assignment, as he wanted his sick daughter to be treated by Dr. Karl Noorden in Vienna. This was granted, and together with his wife and daughter, he arrived in Vienna in May 1933 (as Nikolaev) and settled in Hinterbrühl a few kilometres away from the capital. After three months, he went to Prague, changed his Soviet passport for the American one, and left for Geneva. Nikolsky's group, which operated against the French Deuxième Bureau, included Alexander Korotkov, a young Illegal Rezident, Korotkov's wife Maria, and a courier, Arnold Finkelberg. Their operation, codenamed EXPRESS, was unsuccessful and in May 1934 Nikolsky joined his family in Vienna. From here he was ordered to go to Copenhagen to serve as assistant to rezidents Theodore Maly (Paris) and Ignace Reif (Copenhagen). Posted to England In June 1935, Nikolsky (William Goldin) himself became a rezident in London. His cover in London, as Goldin, was as a director of an American refrigerator company.Deadly Illusions: The KGB Orlov Dossier, by John Costello and Oleg Tsarev, Crown 1993 He had nothing to do with the recruitment of Kim Philby or any other member of the Cambridge Five, and deserted his post in October 1935, coming back to Moscow. Here he was dismissed from the Foreign Service and put into a lowly position of deputy chief of the Transport Department (TO) of the NKVD, the successor secret service organization of the OGPU. Work during the Spanish Civil War In early September 1936 Orlov was appointed NKVD liaison to the Spanish Republican Ministry of Interior arriving in Madrid on September 16. According to author Donald Rayfield, "Stalin, Yezhov, and Beria distrusted Soviet participants in the Spanish war. Military advisors like Vladimir Antonov-Ovseenko, journalists like Koltsov were open to infection by the heresies, especially Trotsky's, prevalent among the Republic's supporters. NKVD agents sent to Spain were therefore keener on abducting and murdering anti-Stalinists among Republican leaders and International Brigade commanders than on fighting Franco. The defeat of the Republic, in Stalin's eyes, was caused not by the NKVD's diversionary efforts, but by the treachery of the heretics."Donald Rayfield, Stalin and his Hangmen: The Tyrant and Those Who Killed for Him, Random House, 2004. Pages 362-363. It is said Orlov was sent to Spain after a young secretary, with whom he had been carrying on an affair, shot herself in front of Lubyanka because he refused to leave his wife . Orlov arrived in Madrid on 15 September 1936. Orlov organized guerrilla warfare behind Nationalist lines as he had in Ukraine during the Civil War, but the work was later credited to his deputy Grigory Syroezhkin to avoid mention of the defected General. In October 1936 Orlov was placed in command of the operation which moved the Spanish treasury from Madrid to Moscow. The Republican government had agreed to use this hoard of bullion as an advance payment for Soviet military supplies. Orlov undertook the logistics of this transfer. It took four nights for truck convoys, driven by Soviet tankmen, to bring the 510 tons of gold from its hiding place in the mountains to the port of Cartagena. There, under threat of German bombing raids, it was loaded on four different Russian steamers bound for Odessa. The gold was conveyed to Moscow by special armored train. Once it was safely locked away Stalin threw a party and remarked, "The Spaniards will never see their gold again, just as cannot see one's own ears."Beevor, Antony. The Spanish Civil War. p. 124. ISBN 0-911745-11-4 For his service, Orlov received the "Order of Lenin." However, Orlov's main task in Spain remained arresting and executing Trotskyites, Anarchists, Roman Catholics supportive of Francisco Franco's forces, and other suspected foes of the Second Spanish Republic. Documents released from the NKVD archives detail a number of Orlov's crimes in Spain. He was responsible for orchestrating the arrest and summary execution of members of the Workers' Party of Marxist Unification (POUM). He also directed the kidnapping and execution of the POUM leader Andreu Nin. Defection Meanwhile, the Great Purge continued as Joseph Stalin and his inner circle sought to exterminate all suspected enemies of the people. Orlov was alerted as close associates and friends were arrested, tortured, and shot one by one. In 1938 Orlov realised that he would soon be next. When he received orders from Moscow to report to a Soviet ship in Antwerp, Orlov was certain that he was about to be arrested. Instead of obeying Orlov fled with his wife and daughter to Canada. Following his refusal to return to the Soviet Union when "invited" in 1969 the KGB made efforts to discredit Orlov. He was accused of stealing $60,000 in operational funds from the embassy safe before fleeing Spain and of taking part in the assassination of Rudolf Klement, a former secretary of Leon Trotsky, in Paris on 13 July 1938 - the day he left Paris for Quebec. The accusations, like so many other "revelations" from KGB files during and after the Cold War regarding General Orlov and other defectors, were full of easily spotted errors . Before leaving Paris, Orlov left 2 letters for the Soviet Ambassador, one for Stalin and one for NKVD chief Yezhov. He told the dictator and the chief of the NKVD that he would reveal everything he knew about NKVD operations if any action was taken against him or his family. In a two-page attachment, Orlov listed the codenames of numerous illegals and moles operating in the West . Orlov also sent a letter to Trotsky alerting him to the presence of the NKVD agent Mark Zborowski (codename TULIP) in the entourage of his son Lev Sedov. Trotsky dismissed this letter as a provocation. Then Orlov traveled with his family to the United States and went underground. The NKVD, presumably on orders from Stalin, did not try to locate him until 1969. ''The Secret History'' After his defection in 1938, he was afraid of being killed like other NKVD defectors such as Ignace Reiss. Therefore, he wrote a letter to Stalin promising to keep all secrets he knew if Stalin spared him and his family.Edvard Radzinsky, Stalin: The First In-depth Biography Based on Explosive New Documents from Russia's Secret Archives, Anchor, (1997) ISBN 0-385-47954-9, pages 405-406 Orlov kept his word and published his memories, The Secret History of Stalin's Crimes, only after the death of Stalin in March 1953, and exactly fifteen years after his own flight. A textual comparison of the Secret History with Walter Krivitsky's In Stalin's Secret Service reveals that, for both books, the authors' secret informant on the history of the Moscow Trials was Abram Slutsky, head of NKVD Foreign Intelligence . Many historians believe there is the ring of truth to Orlov's tales, though the reader should remember that some of the stories were told second-hand and that Orlov himself was deliberately dishonest about his own complicity in these affairs . After The Secret History After the publication of The Secret History, Orlov was forced to come in from the cold. Both the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency and Federal Bureau of Investigation were embarrassed by the revelation that a high ranking NKVD officer (Orlov was a Major of State Security, equal to an army colonel) had been living underground in the United States for fifteen years without their knowledge. Orlov was interrogated by the FBI and twice appeared before Senate Sub-Committees, but he always downplayed his role in events and continued to conceal the names of Soviet agents in the West. In 1956 he wrote an article for Life Magazine entitled, The Sensational Secret Behind the Damnation of Stalin. This story held that NKVD agents had discovered papers in the Tsarist archives which proved Stalin had once been an Okhrana agent and, on the basis of this knowledge, the NKVD agents had planned a coup d'état with the leaders of the Red Army.Roman Brackman The secret file of Joseph Stalin: a hidden life 466 pages Published by Routledge, 2001 ISBN 0-7146-5050-1 ISBN 978-0-7146-5050-0 Stalin, Orlov continued, uncovered the plot and this was his motive behind the secret trial and execution of Soviet Marshal Tukhachevsky and the purge of the Red Army.Paul W. Blackstock The Tukhachevsky Affair Russian Review, Vol. 28, No. 2 (Apr., 1969), pp. 171-190 The research of Simon Sebag Montefiore contradicts this theory, however . Orlov and his wife continued to live secretly and modestly in the United States. In 1963, the CIA helped him publish another book, The Handbook of Counter-Intelligence and Guerilla Warfare, and helped him obtain a job as a researcher at the Law School of the University of Michigan. He moved to Cleveland, Ohio. His wife died there, and then he died on 25 March 1973. Orlov never wavered in his contempt for Stalin . His last book, The March of Time, was published in the USA in 2004 by former FBI Special Agent Ed Gazur. See also * List of Eastern Bloc defectors * List of KGB defectors Sources * "The Retiring Spy" Times Literary Supplement, September 28, 2001. * "Alexander Orlov" on Spartacus International * Alexander Orlov, The Secret History of Stalin's Crimes. Random House, 1953. * John Costello and Oleg Tsarev, Deadly Illusions: The KGB Orlov Dossier. Crown, 1993. ISBN 0-517-58850-1 * Alexander Orlov, The Handbook of Intelligence and Guerrilla Warfare, Ann Arbor, University of Michigan Press, 1963. * Edward Gazur, Secret Assignment: the FBI's KGB General, St Ermin's Press, 2002 ISBN 0-9536151-7-0 * Alexander Orlov, The March of Time, St Ermin's Press, 2004 ISBN 1-903608-05-8 * Boris Volodarsky, The KGB Orlov File: The Greatest Deception of All Time (New York, NY: Enigma Books, 2009) * Edward Gazur, Alexander Orlov: The FBI's KGB General, Carroll & Graf, New York, ISBN 0-7867-0971-5 External links *John Howard Wilhelm, [http://web.archive.org/web/20030216060812/http://www.cdi.org/russia/johnson/7022-12.cfm Review of The Orlov File], Johnson's Russia List, 17 January 2003: Category:1895 births Category:1973 deaths Category:People from Babruysk Category:Belarusian Jews Category:Soviet spies Category:Soviet people of the Spanish Civil War Category:State Political Directorate officers Category:NKVD officers Category:Soviet intelligence personnel who defected to the United States Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:Perpetrators of political repression in the Second Spanish Republic